Shooting Stars
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.
1. 19-Vivo

**Notas previas:** Eh, no he tenido inspiración los últimos días, así que como disculpa les traigo esta serie de drabbles que he escrito durante mis días aburridos. La mayoría de ellos fueron escritos entre clases y con la sóla intención de estar a gusto con los personajes, cuando recién empezaba a escribir para el fandom. Bleh, hablo como si llevara mil historias de Soul Eater. Como sea.

Reitero que este trabajo es dedicado con mucho cariño para mi oneesan, **Mariana**, quién es la persona más cool de todo México y quien diga lo contrario no la conoce. Fin de la historia. También, y sin necesidad de mencionarlo, es dedicado a mi querida **Malasletras**, que es un faro de luz en mi oscuridad literaria.

Bleh, detalles:

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Vivo.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **246

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**Vivo**

_por: Wandering Lilly._

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las horas que ha pasado allí parada, afuera de la enfermería, esperando a que el doctor Stein venga a decirle que puede entrar a ver a su compañero.

Cuando finalmente se aparece, está segura de que el científico está escondiendo algo, pero es no importa porque Soul está al borde de la muerte por culpa de _ella_ y se tiene que asegurar de que eso _no_ pase.

Stein le dice que vaya a casa, tome un baño y descanse, que luego verá a Soul, pero ella lo acribilla a preguntas sobre el bienestar de su arma, y él le dice que Soul está bien (incluso si ambos saben que no lo está), y suspirando, le permite verlo.

Y al verlo, postrado en esa cama, con la respiración irregular y una expresión de dolor en su generalmente atractivo rostro -aunque eso no lo hace menos atractivo-, siente que algo se rompe dentro de su alma.

Es su culpa que él esté así, y se odia a sí misma por herirlo así, por no ser suficientemente fuerte par protegerlo, para salvarlo. Hace una primesa (una que es imposible de cumplir, porque él es tan terco como ella misma lo es), se promete que nunca permitirá que nadie lo hiera por su culpa otra vez.

Pero por ahora está feliz de estar aquí, tomando su mano mientras el duerme porque está **vivo **y eso es lo único que ella desea en este mundo.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿comentarios?


	2. 63,90-Esperando, Perfección

**Notas previas: **wow, dos seguidos. Me enorgullezco de mi misma. Oh, espera, no lo hago. En fin, no hay mucho que decir. Este fic son dos prompts juntas, y es demasiado largo para ser un drabble, aunque muy corto para un one-shot y por eso se queda en SS.

Este fic se lo dedico a mi oneesan, **Mariana** por ser tan genial y tener la chamarra de Soul Eater que yo quiero; ya mi querida **Malasletras**, porque mañana tiene examen de inglés -o más bien hoy- y le deseo mucha suerte.

Detalles, detalles:

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Esperando, Perfección

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **1513

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**63. Esperando, Perfección**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

Maka está sentada en la sala del departamento. Los segundos pasan en el reloj que está en la pared, tic-toc, tic-toc, y se van. Nunca desde que Soul se volvió Guadaña Mortal ha tenido tantas -y tan pocas- ganas de verlo.

No es que no quiera verlo. Es sólo que él se fue hace dos meses y la noche anterior a su partida pasaron... _cosas_. Sí, _cosas_. Cosas que llevaron a la técnico de Guadaña a sentirse mareada, nauseabunda, a desmayarse de repente y sin razon alguna y a desear _pescado crudo_.

Sí, pescado _crudo_.

No pueden culpar a Tsubaki por arrastrarla al doctor a que se hiciera un chequeo. Tampoco al doctor por volver del laboratorio con la sonrisa más grande en su cara y el más sincero "¡Felicidades, estás embarazada!" que un doctor puede dar.

Gracias a Shinigami que el doctor no es Stein -está en un entrenamiento especial de Guadañas Mortales junto con Soul y su papá-, porque sino éste ya le hubiera dicho a su progenitor y, por ende, ardería Troya.

Pero hoy vuelven tanto su padre como su arma, y si no se equivoca (y dime, ¿cuándo ella se equivoca?), Soul ya no debe tardar.

¿Cómo le va a decir al albino que está embarazada? ¿Cómo, si a duras penas tienen... _algo_? Les llevó tantos años dar el primer paso -aunque claro, su primer paso fue agigantado, con eso de que había demasiada tensión sexual reprimida por años entre ellos, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que ni siquiera están saliendo _oficialmente_ y ahora Maka está embarazada.

No quiere abortar. Eso está mal. ¿quién es ella para robarle la vida a otro ser? Nadie, exacto. Pero tenía tantos planes para ella, y para Soul, y él tenía tantos planes para sí mismo... Y ahora sólo tienen a este bebé.

En ese momento decide que no, que este fue su error y que no arrastrará a Soul en su metida de pata. Le dirá, sí, porque tiene derecho a saberlo; es el padre, después de todo. Pero casi puede ver su cara de decepción y escuchar su negativa ante la idea, y no lo culpa. No quiere abortar al niño (¿cómo abortar algo que es de ella y de Soul y es un pequeño pedazo de _perfección _que crearon los dos juntos?) pero no obligará a Soul a hacerse cargo de él.

No es como que ella no haya cuidado de Soul todos estos años, y Soul es lo más cercano a un bebé que un adulto joven como él puede ser.

Apenas y ha resuelto su decisión en esto cuando la puerta se abre, y por ella entra la persona a la que más -menos- quiere ver: su arma, su compañero, su _algo_, Soul "Eater" Evans.

Si quieres culpa a las hormonas, pero se avienta a sus brazos con todas las fuerzas que tiene -no se ha sentido bien últimamente- y éstos están listos, impacientes por tenerla entre ellos una vez más. Aspira de su pecho el olor a cuero y algo más que es _tan Soul_ y se pregunta cómo demonios sobrevivió estos dos meses.

¿Qué importa? Soul está aquí, con ella, están juntos y van a tener un-

Oh... claro.

Alza su cara del pecho del muchacho con la firme intención de decirle que necesitan hablar, pero él atrapa su boca con la propia tan pronto como la tiene a la vista y -oh, esto se siente bien. Nunca se cansa de admirar la manera tan cercana a la perfección con la que sus bocas encajan la una con la otra.

Está a punto de mandar todo al demonio y decirle después cuando la voz de Tsubaki hace eco en su cabeza: _"¡Felicidades Maka! Soul se pondrá tan feliz..."_

Y no, Soul no va a estar nada feliz.

Con pesar, se separa lentamente de él, apoyando al final su frente contra la suya y pensando en cómo lo va a extrañar.

—Soul —susurra ella—, tenemos que hablar. —el albino la mira preocupado, bastante al tanto de la tendencia de su _meister _a pensar demasiado las cosas y deseando que la rubia fuese menos cabeza dura.

La guía de la mano hasta el sofá, dónde se recuesta (demonios, cómo extrañó su sofá), posicionándola a ella en el hueco entre sus piernas, y le habla al oído.

—Escupe.

Maka desenreda los fuertes brazos del albino -que de algún modo se enrollaron en su cintura y se voltea, de manera que queda arrodillada entre sus piernas, encarándolo. Toma aire, junta todo el valor que puede y...

—Estoy embarazada.

Se desmaya. Ha visto a Soul desmayarse por muchas razones, pero hasta ahora, ésta es la peor. Tiene miedo de lo que va a pasar cuando el albino despierte y no quiere, _¡demonios! No quiere_ tener que lidiar con todo esto. No quiere perderlo, no quiere perder a su bebé y no quiere seguir siendo tan estúpida.

Mientras le prepara un té a su compañero, ríe histéricamente, porque no se puede permitir llorar -no aún- y porque, después de tanto prometerse que no iba a ser como su madre, mírala: enamorada _y_ embarazada de su compañero. Qué irónica es la vida.

Cuando vuelve con el té, Soul está sentado en el sillón, rascándose la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él. Deja el té en la mesa y, por unos minutos, ninguno dice nada.

Es entonces que el (quizás demasiado) enorme cerebro de Maka decide hacerse oír.

—Escucha, Soul, s-sé que no querías esto, que nada de esto sucediera; también sé que somos jóvenes, y que fue un accidente pero, ¿sabes? Quiero conservarlo. A él o a ella. No te preocupes, no voy a pedirte nada. El bebé siempre será tu bebé, y puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, pero no sientas que tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo porque yo no-

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — inquiere él, finalmente enfocando su mirada en la técnico, y en dicha mirada se percibe la confusión.

— ¡Pues del bebé, idiota!

— ¿¡Y esa tontería de criarlo tú sola!? ¿Quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? ¡Ay, Maka! No me digas que llevas tiempo pensando esto. ¿Qué demonios te he dicho sobre pensar demasiado las cosas? No es _cool_, mujer-

— !Soul! ¡Esto no es un maldito juego! _Vamos a tener un hijo_. Un hijo con el que yo no quiero que te sientas obligado y por eso-

— ¿Y si yo **sí** quiero sentirme obligado? —la interrumpe él de nuevo, no la mira cuando le habla, pero sus ojos brillan de frustración y de algo más que...

— Soul, ¿estás llorando? —y él lo niega. Porque claro, no es _cool _llorar. Pero, ¿cómo demonios no quiere que se sienta frustrado, enojado, _triste_, si ella le está diciendo que no se haga cargo de _su _hijo?

— También es mi hijo, Maka. —le dice, y se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón, del que no tiene idea cuándo se paró, quedándose viendo al techo con una cara desprovista de emociones.

Aún le toma otros cinco minutos a la _meister_ el descifrar el significado de las palabras de su compañero.

— Espera, ¿estás tratando de decirme que sí quieres tenerlo? —le pregunta ella, incrédula.

El albino frente a ella asiente, ¿por qué no habría de quererlo? Y Maka se da cuenta de que había estado tomando a su compañero por una persona completamente diferente.

Demonios, ¿por qué siempre es tan tonta?

— Soul, yo... —no puede terminar: las palabras se le hacen un nudo en la garganta y antes de darse cuenta, está hecha una magdalena en los brazos de su arma. Repite "lo siento, lo siento" una y otra vez y él solo la abraza y le murmura palabras tranquilizantes en el oído.

Cuando está más calmada, alza la cabeza, y le sorprende encontrar la radiante cara de su compañero, quien parece que al fin ha superado el shock de la noticia.— Voy a ser papá... —dice, sin perder la sonrisa— Tendremos un bebé... tuyo y mío... y será el bebé más _cool_ de el mundo...

De repente, no está en el sofá, sino en los brazos del muchacho, que le da vueltas y vueltas por toda la sala del departamento y cuando siente que está a punto de vomitar, la acuna en sus brazos y esconde su cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Demonios Maka, me haces tan poco _cool_... —susurra en su cuello, la acción causándole placenteros escalofríos.

* * *

— ¿Soul? —lo llama Maka más tarde, cuando ya han cenado y están en la reconfortante cama de la habitación del muchacho, hechos una maraña de pies y piernas y brazos y aunque no están haciendo nada subido de tono, es difícil ver donde termina uno y empieza el otro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Maka? —le responde él.

— Te amo, Soul. Te amo mucho.

— Yo también te amo Maka. A tí y a Júnior.

— ¡Va a ser niña!

— ¡Que no! ¡Niño!

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	3. 28-Ignorada, Insegura

**Notas previas: **Vaya, tres drabbles en tres días, ¿qué me pasa? Pues me pasa que tengo gripe y la gripe me pone de un humor de perros pero ayuda a que fluyan mis ideas. Esta semana tal vez suba un one-shot hecho y derecho porque tengo el resto de ella libre y realmente lo necesito. Por otro lado, puede que el viernes no suba nada, ya que en México celebramos el "Día de los Muertos" y me largo al panteón a visitar a mis muertitos. Tía Meli, ahí te voy.

¿Es necesario que lo diga? Oh, bien. Este al igual que el resto de mis fics de Soul Eater es dedicado a mi querida **Malasletras**, porque siempre no tuvo examen de inglés, y a mi oneesan, **Mariana**, porque podría hablar horas y horas con ella y seguiríamos siendo cool. Las amo chicas guapas.

DETALLES:

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Ignorada, Insegura.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **551

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer**:Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**28.- Ignorada, Insegura.**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

De entre las muchas cosas que odia Maka, puede afirmar que ser ignorada es la que más le causa irritación. Si le preguntas, probablemente no podría decirte por qué, pero al pensarlo un poco, se daría cuenta de que tiene -como la mayoría de los problemas en su vida- que ver con su padre y el hecho de que solía (y suele) dejar de prestarle atención tan pronto como un cuerpo con curvas aparece por los alrededores.

Es por eso que no le gusta que la ignoren. No obstante, no es molestia lo que siente. No, es más bien... culpa.

Culpa porque el hecho de que su compañero, Soul Eater, la esté ignorando, es algo que causó ella misma con sus celos ridículos (¿por qué te pones celosa de tu _compañero_, Maka?), y la verdad el albino ya le soporta bastantes cosas. No lo cupa por enojarse. No lo culparía por decirle que ya no quiere ser su compañero.

No, no es cierto, sí lo culparía. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella no confía -_no puede_ confiar- en los hombres, y si él, el único que le ha probado ser diferente, la dejara, toda esperanza suya en los hombres se iría al demonio.

Por suerte, él no es así. Pero eso no cambia la situación: él estaba **rechazando** a una _meister_ que le pedía ser su arma _otra vez_ y Maka, como siempre, lo tomó de la manera incorrecta.

En su defensa, la técnico que se lo pedía era muy bonita y curvilínea y Soul tiene problemas con las chicas curvilíneas. Él trató de explicarle que las cosas no eran así, que parecía que no lo conociera y que _por favor dejara de ser tan condenadamente Maka y no se enojara con él por algo que ni siquiera hizo ni pensaba hacer._

Pero Maka es Maka y lo que Maka hace en estos casos es enojarse. Enojarse porque no entiende sus ridículos sentimientos y cuando logra hacerlo, se cierra a ellos porque aún tiene muchas heridas por cicatrizar y ¿cómo se permitiría arriesgarse así? Cuando ella se arriesga, es siempre porque tiene oportunidades de ganar, pero en estos casos está en total oscuridad.

Por otro lado, los sentimientos de Soul son una variante de la ecuación que ella tiende a olvidar. ¿Y si él no la quiere? ¿Y si la quiere, pero no _así_? ¿Y si está pensando demasiado las cosas _otra vez_? Demonios, le duele la cabeza.

Piensa que debería disculparse. Ella fue la de la escena, después de todo. Pero ella es Maka Albarn y Maka Albarn no se disculpa con un hombre.

Mira hacia la puerta cerrada que conduce a la habitación de Soul. Se muerde el labio. Tal vez vale la pena disculparse con _ese _hombre.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando ya se ha disculpado y su compañero no la ignora más, sonríe al recordar la manera en que le sonrió antes de perdonarla, y un ligero sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas al pensar el aparentemente desinteresado "¿quieres salir a cenar hoy?" que él le preguntó después.

Si así van a terminar sus pleitos, entonces tal vez no le importa que la ignoren un poco de vez en cuando. Y es aquí que decide que _tal vez_ Soul no es como el resto de los hombres y _tal vez_ merece una oportunidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Comentarios?


	4. 15-Alivio

**Notas previas: **Wow, extrañaba subir cosas. Hoy, técnicamente ayer, se celebró el Día de Muertos en mi país, y ya que por lo visto vivo, como y respiro SoMa, se me ocurrió este detallito para conmemorarlo.

Más que nunca, este no-tan-pequeño fic es para oneesan, **Mariana**y para mi hermosa **Malasletras**, por ser las personas guapas que son y acompañarme en mi soledad voluntaria.

De-ta-lles~

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Alivio

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **1089

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**15-Alivio**

**por: Wandering Lilly.**

El cementerio le recuerda a un enorme, sinuoso laberinto.

No está muy segura de por qué está aquí, ya que su compañero simplemente tocó su puerta, le dijo "ponte un abrigo, vamos a salir" y condujo hasta aquí. A su lado, Soul observa el panorama. Una expresión aprehensiva cruza su cara mientras respira hondo y le toma de la mano, guiándola por entre las tumbas hasta detenerse en frente de una capilla blanca, donde le pide que lo espere.

Soul lleva un pequeño ramo de gardenias en la mano, que deposita en el interior de la capilla. Se queda un momento allí, y Maka cree que lo ve mover la boca, ¿estará hablando con alguien? Soul no tiene familia, no en Death City, y ninguna de la que ella sepa en ninguna parte. ¿Será esta la tumba de sus padres? Maka no está segura. Del alma de su compañero le llegan sentimientos de desdicha y añoranza, y se pregunta quién podrá ser el objeto de estos sentimientos. Le da vueltas a sus pensamientos en la cabeza cuando el llega, con el rostro escondido bajo la indomable maraña de cabello blanco.

— Vamos, Maka.

* * *

— Soul, ¿qué fue todo eso?

El aludido yace en el sofá más grande, viendo al techo con una expresión indescifrable. Sus ojos rojos -que usualmente la marean en su intensidad- se ven vacíos, carentes de vida. Él alza la cabeza por un momento, para mirarla a ella, luego la baja con un 'tap' sobre el cojín del sillón, que resuena por el departamento.

— Mi abuela murió hace un año. —dice sin más, pero la frase le brinda a su compañera entendimiento: hace un año, por estas fechas (quizá exactamente este mismo día, ahora que lo piensa) el chico fue llamado a la Death Room -él solo- y cuando volvió, su rostro no era el del perezoso, _cool_ muchacho al que tanto está acostumbrada, sino más bien como si le hubieran dicho que _alguien se había muerto_.

Obviamente ella no pensó que pudiera ser eso porque, bueno, a Soul no le gusta hablar de su vida antes del Shibusen ('no hay mucho que contar' siempre responde cuando le pregunta). Pero el mismo día que lo mandaron llamar, la dejó en el edificio del departamento al finalizar las clases, y no volvió a verlo hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando, ahogado de borracho, le destrozó el tímpano a gritos para que le abriera la puerta.

— No podía... encontrar mis llaves. —le dijo entre hipidos, y Maka nunca entendió. ¿Por qué, si Soul no es fanático de la bebida? ¿Qué lo había hecho querer emborracharse de esa manera? Bien, ahí lo tienes, Maka.

Se siente tan mal, tan estúpida, tan _inútil_, porque sabe que nada que le diga va a aliviar su dolor y Maka nunca ha deseado tanto poder ayudarlo como lo hace ahora.

— Soul, lo siento yo...

—No tienes que decir nada... —le interrumpe— Sólo...

La palabra queda colgando en el aire, como si no se animara a terminar la frase.

— ¿...Sólo qué, Soul?

Ahora que lo piensa, ella no lo vio llorar. No cuando volvió de la Death Room, no cuando estaba lo suficientemente vulnerable para que las lágrimas lo atacaran, ¿es eso lo que quiere? ¿desahogo? En eso sí que puede ayudarlo.

— Sabes... sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. —ofrece ella, cohibida de repente. El albino deja su lugar en el sillón y se sienta al lado de ella, en el piso. Apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia y el cabello blanco le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Puede sentir como su compañero se contiene, y le molesta. No quiere que él sienta que debe contenerse con ella. Son compañeros, ¿verdad? Confían el uno en el otro.

Juntando todo el coraje que la caracteriza, Maka mueve su brazo izquierdo, de manera que pasa de estar entre ellos dos a rodear los hombros del albino, que alza su cabeza ligeramente en reacción. El otro brazo de la chica se estira para atrapar a Soul en un abrazo, y la cara de él queda escondida en la curvatura de su cuello.

Soul no sabe si es el hecho de que Maka lo entiende, que no necesita de palabras para reconfortarlo, que lleva un año mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir todo lo que lleva dentro o que el lugar en el que ahora se encuentra es donde él se siente más seguro (o quizás son todas esas razones juntas), pero el caso es que se encuentra a sí mismo llorando como una magdalena en el cuello de su compañera.

— Era la única que me apoyaba, ¿sabes? —le dice entre sollozos.— Mi hermano... estaba allí cuando podía, pero la abuela siempre se ponía de mi lado cuando... cuando papá y mamá se ponían en contra mía. Siempre quise que la conocieras y... y ya no está, Maka. No está.

En el fondo de su mente, la _meister_ piensa que es lo más que le ha contado de su familia en todos los años que llevan como compañeros pero, ¿cómo pensar en eso, si su arma está sufriendo tanto? Lo abraza con más fuerza, murmura un 'todo estará bien' en su oído y dibuja círculos en su espalda con la palma de su mano porque, ¿qué más puede hacer?

De un modo u otro, han terminado así: él con los brazos enredados en su cintura, y ella aferrando sus hombros mientras descansan en el suelo de la sala. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Maka no está muy segura, pero no le importa. Su arma continúa su desahogo por lo que se siente como una eternidad, pero probablemente han sido sólo una o dos horas, y cuando menos lo espera, Maka lo encuentra dormido, con medio cuerpo cubriendo el de ella y la cara escondida en el lugar donde su hombro se vuelve su cuello.

Desea que le moleste, pero no lo logra.

Ahora que duerme, su respiración es acompasada, tranquila, no errática como hace unos momentos, ése es el Soul que ella conoce. El que babea mientras duerme. Ugh, tendrá que lavar esa blusa pronto.

Maka Albarn podrá ser un asco como _meister_, puede también que sea una mala compañera de departamento, y que de cuando en cuando olvide comprar comida para Blair, pero ¿que no escucha, que no ayuda a su arma? No, señores, piensa Soul, entre sueños, en situaciones como esta, sólo Maka, su Maka es quien le brinda ayuda y, sobre todo, **alivio**_**.**_

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_es un headcanon para mí que Maka no tiene ni idea que el apellido real de Soul es Evans y quién es su familia. Tal vez algún día haga un fanfic hecho y derecho -comoelprimero- sobre eso.

¿comentarios?


	5. 38-Pesadilla, 7-Abrazo

**Notas previas: **Bien, por lo general soy muy escueta en mis notas, pero esta vez tengo algo qué decir: **no estoy recibiendo reviews.** Bien, nunca he sido demasiado exigente con eso, pero esta historia _sí_ tiene visitas y ¿saben? Yo sé que soy genial y todo, pero un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal. Es decir, necesito saber si de plano mejor ya no escribo o si soy una diosa y nunca debería parar.

Okay ya sección de quejas terminada. Ahora, este one-shot/drabble salió del hecho de que TERMINÉ DE VER FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD Y ME PARTIÓ EL CORAZÓN EN MIL PEDACITOS DRAMÁTICOS -sí, personas, Lilly tiene corazón, no teman, se pasa suficiente tiempo escondido como para no contar. Ya sé que está un poco muy parecido al otro pero no es mi culpa, además en el anime/manga, Soul reconforta a Maka **_TANTAS_** veces que es como si él mismo no tuviera preocupaciones ni cosas que lo hagan sentirse mal y eso _me frustra mucho_.

Bien, todo está dicho, este fic es de oneesan** Mariana**y de **Malasletras**, porque son cool y simétricas y guapas, y yo sha me voy.

Detallitos:

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Pesadilla, Abrazo.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **993.

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**38-Pesadilla; 7-Abrazo**

**por: Wandering Lilly.**

Abre los ojos, mirando a los lados y al frente de manera frenética. Maka, ¿dónde está Maka? Necesita verla. Ya.

Se apoya sobre los codos para levantarse. Hace mucho frío en su habitación, ¿y cómo no, si la rubia no lo deja ni subirle un solo grado centígrado al termostato? Demonios. Camina de puntillas hasta la puerta de la técnico, inseguro de abrirla o no. La idea de la chica despertando y viéndolo allí lo intimida (es su cuarto, después de todo, y ahí le sobran libros con los que golpearlo), pero necesita asegurarse de que ella está bien si es que espera conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Conteniendo un bostezo, gira la perilla de la puerta tan silenciosamente como puede, y abriéndola sólo lo suficiente para que por el orificio quepa su cuerpo, entra al cuarto. Frente a él está Maka, dormida. Su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente al compás de su respiración, y la imagen le permite al albino respirar de nueva cuenta. Decide quedarse allí por unos minutos (gracias a Shinigami que Blair está trabajando a esa hora de la noche) y cierra tras de sí la puerta; el ruido que hace al cerrarse es un poco más sonoro de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero su compañera parece no notarlo.

— ¿Eres tú, Soul?

Bien, nunca fue un chico con mucha suerte, de todos modos.

No la mira, pero sabe que ella lo está observando, y asiente. A través del vínculo que hay entre ellos -ese al que están tan acostumbrados desde que se volvieron compañeros, tanto que casi lo olvidan a veces- siente que emana preocupación y confusión en partes iguales del alma de su _meister_, y agradece que Maka no sea el tipo de chica que se calla lo que le molesta, porque de otro modo jamás sería suficientemente valiente para contarle las cosas por sí mismo.

— ¿Pasó algo, Soul? —inquiere, y él se ve tentado a derrumbarse allí mismo. Gracias a todas las cosas _cool_ del mundo, no lo hace.

Considera mentirle a Maka, pero la chica siempre ha sabido muy bien cuando miente y él es un asco ocultándole cosas, de todos modos. Confiesa el motivo de su "visita" a esas horas en un susurro que ella no logra escuchar, obligándolo a repetirse.

Yo... tuve una pesadilla. —dice de manera más audible. Aún no la mira, pero su alma irradia comprensión y simpatía, y eso lo hace sentirse un poco mejor. Cuando alza la mirada, la chica está medio sentada en la cama y, mientras que con un brazo apoya el peso de su cuerpo, con el otro sostiene su cobertor en un silencioso "¿quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?" que él se ve incapaz de agradecer propiamente sin balbucear incoherencias.

Y como balbucear incoherencias no es _cool_ y él no es realmente un hombre de palabras, se mete en la cama -ni te atrevas a pensar en las connotaciones que eso tiene, Soul Eater, se dice a sí mismo- de la chica y se esconde bajo los cobertores.

Se siente mucho más seguro aquí, teniéndola a su lado y sabiendo que si alguien quisiera dañarla, él mismo podría escudarla -por segunda vez- con su cuerpo. Pero, ¿cómo salvarla, si el peligro que la amenaza en sus sueños es él mismo?

— ¿Quieres hablar, Soul? —maldita chica, ¿qué, le lee la mente, o qué? No, no quiere hablar de cómo se vio a sí mismo, consumido por la locura, cortándola en pedacitos con su guadaña, muchas gracias. Gruñe su negativa y ella le dice que está bien. Es lo que le gusta de Maka, puede ser ridículamente entrometida, pero conoce sus límites.

_O tal vez no los conoce_, piensa el albino cuando siente los finos, familiares dedos de su técnico rozar los suyos, más grandes y callosos. Esconde su cara en la almohada para que ella no vea la sonrisa que se forma, y en un movimiento rápido, encierra la mano de ella en la propia. Sus dedos se entrelazan y él no se relaja hasta que ella le da un cálido apretón a la extremidad.

Se siente valiente, muy valiente, y por eso se atreve a mover la mano con la que sostiene la de ella, de manera que queda rodeando su cintura y sobreponiendo su brazo al de ella. La escucha soltar un jadeo, y él mismo se vuelve de piedra mientras espera que acepte o rechace el gesto, pero cuando ella desenreda sus dedos de entre los de él y descansa la mano sobre la suya, es capaz de relajarse.

— Me prometes que nunca dejarás que me vuelva loco, Maka? —le susurra en el oído, su cabello le hace cosquillas en el rostro pero lo ignora mientras espera por su respuesta

— ¿Qué tonterías dices, Soul?

— Sólo hazlo, Maka. —en su voz hay un tinte de súplica que la rubia no puede dejar de notar y piensa _bien, si eso lo hace dormir bien, entonces que así sea._

— Por supuesto, Soul. Te lo prometo. —y para asegurarse de que le queda claro, le da un apretón a la mano que le rodea la cintura. Él sabe que es una promesa que tal vez no pueda cumplir, pero se contenta con la palabra de su _meister_, por lo pronto.

Soul "Eater" Evans ha combatido a muchos pre-kishin, ha cortado a la mitad con su guadaña a montones de enemigos, ha sufrido miles de experiencias traumáticas en las cuales ha estado a punto de perder la vida desde que entró al Shibusen, y sin duda, todas ellas le darán pesadillas por el resto de su vida, pero mientras tenga a Maka cerca para saber que está segura y puede protegerla, y para encontrar tranquilidad en su abrazo, entonces cada pesadilla vale la pena.

Además, no es como si la rubia no se colara de cuando en cuando en su cuarto, buscando compañía por la misma razón, piensa antes de -finalmente- dormirse.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	6. 46-Monstruo

**Notas previas:** estoy ensañada con Soul. Bueno, no, culpo de esto a Mariana porque ella quiso esta _prompt_ y no me sentía a gusto haciéndola desde el PDV de Maka. Mariana, es tu culpa. Me siento mejor en cuanto a los reviews, y espero que este one-shot esté a la altura de sus hermanos.

Por desgracia para Catalina, este fue un encargo especial y por tanto solamente va dedicado a **Mariana**, te amo por montones oneesan y espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas 3. Por otro lado, espero que a mi querida Cati también le guste :3.

Details:

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Monstruo

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **1172.

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer: **Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**46-Monstruo**

**por: Wandering Lilly.**

No le alcanzan los dedos para contar las veces que le han llamado así. Y eso sin contar las veces que lo ha visto en los ojos de las personas.

Lo escucha a veces, cuando camina con Maka por el Shibusen.

— ¿Lo has visto? Ahí va, junto con la chica de las coletas. Es la guadaña que tiene Sangre Negra. Dicen que cuando pelea solo es un _monstruo_.

Ah, por supuesto que lo ha escuchado. La palabra lo persigue a todos lados, como uno de esos prendedores que llevan los empleados en el supermercado, con la única diferencia que el suyo no dice "Hola, soy Soul". No, el suyo dice "Hola, soy Monstruo".

¿Qué bonito, verdad? No.

Recuerda cuando descubrió que tenía sangre de arma. Fue durante una sesión de práctica, cuando aún vivía en Inglaterra. Tanto su padre como su madre lo habían estado supervisando (una de las pocas veces que logró obtener su ininterrumpida atención, y sólo era para que lo criticaran duramente al final) y mientras tocaba sin cesar, escuchaba sus susurros desaprobatorios.

Recuerda cómo sintió el rápido correr de su sangre en las venas, la hirviente rabia que se apoderó de él y el inesperado hormigueo que se apoderó de su brazo izquierdo, y cómo momentos después, en vez de su brazo, tenía la reluciente hoja negra y roja de una guadaña atascada en el carísimo piano de cola que había pertenecido a su abuelo.

Volteó a ver a sus padres, buscando ayuda o una explicación. Pero sus ojos sólo decían "¿qué es esto? ¡Nosotros esperábamos un hijo músico, no un... un _monstruo_!" Y nada en la vida, ningún otro de sus desprecios le dolió al albino tanto como ese.

Luego se fue al Shibusen, conoció a Maka y por un tiempo, todo estuvo tranquilo.

Aún incluso después del incidente con Crona, de pasar de ser la guadaña _cool_ de la clase EAT a ser el chico de la sangre negra, no le preocupa mucho. Él lo hizo para proteger a su _meister_. No es que dude de la convicción de las otras armas -principalmente porque en verdad no le interesa- pero hasta ahora, sólo sabe de un arma que haya llevado la frase "el arma protege al técnico" hasta ese extremo, y esa persona es él mismo. Si quieren hablar de él, adelante, pero intenten soportar lo que él soporta a diario.

Muchas veces, Soul se ve a sí mismo como un monstruo. ¿Y cómo no, si el maldito demonio no lo deja en paz? Está siempre ahí, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para apoderarse de su cuerpo, jugando con sus pensamientos y retorciendo sus sueños hasta convertirlos en pesadillas.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Ah sí, es Maka, jugando con el vínculo otra vez. Debe haber sentido el oscuro rumbo de sus pensamientos, y por eso lo está molestando. Casi puede oírla "Déjate de tonterías, Soul; si alguien es un monstruo, son ellos por llamarte así."

Es muy gracioso lo poco y lo mucho que ella lo conoce al mismo tiempo. Nunca ha tenido el valor para contarle de sus orígenes, y sin embargo ella siempre ha confiado en él, y siempre lo ha apoyado incluso cuando él mismo está en su contra. La escucha entrar en su habitación, y sentarse al borde de su cama.

— ¿Qué piensas, Soul? —ya está: cuando quiera compadecerse de sí mismo, se irá a dar un paseo en la moto. Estúpida Maka y su estúpida percepción del alma.

— En nada, Maka.

La rubia agacha la cabeza, y por un momento él cree que se contentará con eso, pero claro, es Maka y no quiera el cielo que Maka se vaya de algún lado sin conseguir lo que quiere. Mugrosa niña mimada.

Y estúpido él por siempre sucumbir ante sus infantiles deseos.

— Dímelo, Soul. ¿Qué te molesta tanto para que tus ideas deprimentes me arruinen mi tiempo de lectura?

— ¿Sabes? Podrías ser más amable cuando me preguntas las cosas. —gruñe él, menos dispuesto a compartirle sus pensamientos que antes.

— ¿Me vas a decir o no?

— Ugh, está bien. Recordaba algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas.

— Wow, te llevas el premio al explícito del año.

— Wow, te llevas el premio a la comediante del año.

— Copión.

— Mandona.

— Abusivo.

— Pecho-plano -¡OUCH MAKA ESO DUELE! —se soba la cabeza, la cual ahora tiene un agujero en forma de rectángulo, mientras Maka limpia la sangre de su cráneo del tomo de su libro.

— Te lo tienes merecido. —ella responde, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te diga? ¡Bien, te digo! —suelta, ya molesto, entrecerrando -más- sus ojos— El otro día que me mandaste por las compras una niña se alejó su padre mientras pagaba. Yo, siendo el chico _cool_ que soy, me salí de la fila para ir por la niña porque la iba a atropellar un carro. Todo bien, hasta que llego con el padre de la chiquilla y me dice "¡quítale las manos de encima a mi bebé, monstruo!". Eso estaba recordando. —termina con un resoplido, causando que el ceño fruncido de su compañera se suavice.

Maka sabe que la gente no entiende que la única culpable de todos los problemas de su compañero es ella pero nunca se imaginó que realmente fuera tan... _rechazado_.

— Soul yo... lo siento mucho, Soul.

— Hey, Maka, no llores. No seas idiota, ¿por qué lloras? —frente a él, la técnico comienza a balbucear incoherencias— ¿qué? No, no es tu culpa, tonta. Basta, a ver, ven aquí. Mira, por enésima vez: lo que pasó con Crona fue una decisión que yo tomé y fue lo mejor en ese momento, así que no me vengas con tus "soy un asco de _meister_" y "deberías buscar un mejor técnico" porque como le sigas lo empiezo a considerar, ¿me oíste? —sí lo hace, y le pega en el pecho con un puño sin fuerza para hacérselo notar.— Así me gusta.

Tienen la desagradable costumbre de acabar así: uno en brazos del otro, desahogando sentimientos tontos que ni siquiera debieron haber existido en primer lugar.

— Eres tan idiota, Soul —le dice la chica—, ¿cómo va un monstruo a consolar a una chica y hacerla sentir mejor? Los monstruos hieren, Soul. Tú jamás me herirías; si eso algún día pasara, estoy segura de que no lo harías por voluntad propia, así que la conclusión es que no eres un monstruo, Soul.

"La conclusión". Más nerd y se muere, piensa el albino. No obstante, sus palabras lo hacen sentir mejor y pronto se está riendo de buena gana, aún con Maka entre sus brazos, quien pronto se le une.

Sí, probablemente sí es un monstruo. Con ese pelo, esos ojos y esos dientes, físicamente le va el sobrenombre. Admite que su personalidad no es del todo encantadora, tampoco. Y molesto puede llegar a echar fuego. Pero bah, ser normal y aburrido está sobrevalorado.

E incluso si es un monstruo, siempre tiene a su Maka para mantenerlo controlado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	7. 64-Playboy

**Notas previas:** sólo puedo decir que este fic está lleno de sentimeintos negativos y espero que no sea tan malo como siento que es porque realmente me siento del asco últimamente. Este fic está hecho de _muchas_ prompts pero esta es la principal así que como soy floja lo dejaremos en esta.

Con cariño para mi Oneesan, **Mariana** y para **Malasletras**, porque realmente ¿quién soy yo sin ellas? Una _forever alone_ que no tiene amigos y tiene demasiado tiempo libre, eso soy sin ellas.

Deets~

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Playboy.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **2224.

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer**: Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**64-Playboy**

**por: Wandering Lilly.**

Un golpe, otro más. La sangre se confunde con el cabello de su víctima, y eso lo pone de malas. ¿Cómo se supone que vea el daño que le ha hecho al hombre si no distingue su sangre? Lo golpea de nuevo por eso. Maldito bastardo.

— ¡Tienes idea... —golpe— ...de lo mucho que la decepcionaste! —otro golpe— Te esperó por horas... —un golpe más— ... ¡Y JAMÁS LLEGASTE! —finaliza su discurso con un puñetazo en el estómago del padre de su _meister_, que logra sacarle a la Guadaña Mortal todo el aire de los pulmones.

* * *

_El día es bonito, es uno de esos raros días en los que el calor no hierve en Death City. Soul, Maka y el resto salen finalmente de la escuela, y el grupo se dirige a las canchas de básquetbol._

— _¿No vienes, Maka? —pregunta su guadaña, la rubia sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Muere de ganas de pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, pero le prometió a su padre que saldría con él, y Maka Albarn cumple sus promesas._

— _Saldré a comer con mi padre. —dice ella a modo de explicación, y la expresión relajada de Soul desaparece al fruncir éste el ceño en un gesto de molestia. El idiota de Spirit es muy famoso por llegar tarde -o no llegar para nada- a sus citas con las personas -supuestamente- importantes de su vida._

— _¿Segura? —inquiere su compañero, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, como diciéndole "quédate", pero Maka asiente con la cabeza, y se da la vuelta._

— _Volveré más tarde, Soul. —el albino no la presiona, sino que le dedica un ligero "ten cuidado" y le dice adiós con la mano, para luego irse detrás de Black*Star y los demás._

_Cuando Soul vuelve a casa, tres horas más tarde, Maka todavía no vuelve. Piensa que es raro, pero tal vez en realidad se la está pasando bien, y se dirige a bañarse con una ligera inquietud dando vueltas en su cabeza._

* * *

Está enojado, muy enojado, y el hecho de que Spirit no se defienda porque _sabe que tiene la culpa_ no le ayuda. Todo lo que mira es el rojo de su rabia y al hombre frente a él, el culpable de un 70% de los problemas de su técnico.

* * *

_Han pasado cuatro horas ya, y Maka no ha vuelto. Llama a casa de Black*Star y Tsubaki para ver si la chica no se encuentra allí, pero la doble guadaña le dice "Lo siento, Soul-kun, no hemos visto a Maka desde que nos separamos en la entrada del Shibusen" y bien, oficialmente, Maka ya se ha tardado demasiado. _

_Da una vuelta por el Shibusen. Tal vez decidió plantar a su padre e irse a la biblioteca, es la lógica del muchacho, pero el encargado le dice que Maka no se ha aparecido por allí desde muy temprano en la mañana. Le llama a Black*Star, a quien le pide ayuda para encontrar a su _meister_._

— _¡Claro, viejo! Un dios siempre cuida de sus seguidores. —y el peliazul cuelga. Lo encuentra diez minutos más tarde, en la base de las escaleras del Shibusen. El dios autoproclamado le pregunta si tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar la rubia. Soul guarda silencio por un momento._

— _Creo que lo sé, viejo._

* * *

Toma una pausa de su frenético golpear, sólo para gritarle.

— ¡MALDITO VIEJO VERDE! ¿¡NO PODÍAS MANTENER LA MALDITA COMPOSTURA POR UN CONDENADO SEGUNDO!? ¡MAKA ESTUVO CASI CINCO HORAS SOLA EN ESE ESTÚPIDO RESTAURANTE! ¡_ESPERÁNDOTE, SPIRIT_! —resopla, sus puños están apretados y el rojo de sus ojos se torna de un oscuro color borgoña, nublados debido a la rabia que burbujea en su interior_— _¡IBAN A VIOLARLA, VIEJO! ¡A TU MAKA! _—_su nada controlada ira se hace presente otra vez, y se manifiesta en forma de un golpe en la mandíbula del padre de Maka.

— Si yo hubiera llegado un poquito más tarde... _—_susurra el albino, bajando la mirada.

* * *

_Se dirigieron al restaurante donde Maka suele reunirse con su padre, y en efecto, la chica estuvo allí varias horas, pero -según la camarera que la atendió- se había ido alrededor de una hora antes._

_¿Dónde podría estar?_

_Camina unos metros más, enviando a Black*Star por una calle que a veces toman para ir a su departamento, mucho más rápida pero menos segura. Soul sigue por la calle del restaurante, que se aleja unos metros más hasta dar a la avenida principal de Death City. Ya va a medio camino cuando-_

— _¡SOUL! —escucha el albino a lo lejos la voz de su mejor amigo— ¡TRAE TU TRASERO ACÁ! ¡MAKA ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!_

_No es necesario decir que el albino llega dónde Black*Star en lo que toma un parpadeo, y la escena frente a sus ojos es una que el maldito demonio en su cabeza utilizará para atormentarlo en sus pesadillas por el resto de su vida:_

_Su _meister _está rodeada de seis o siete tipos, todos más grandes y musculosos que ella, y ninguno con buenas intenciones. Se defiende como puede, pero la superan en número y Maka está demasiado alterada emocionalmente como para defenderse como lo haría de estar bien (seamos sinceros, estos tipos no son problema para una Maka en sus cabales)._

_Black*Star está golpeando a tres de los tipos, pero son persistentes. Soul no puede soportar ver a su _meister _tan indefensa y tan vulnerable y el monstruo que hay en su interior gana algo de control. Convierte su brazo izquierdo en guadaña y amenaza a los tipos con ella._

_Obviamente, son de esos idiotas que jamá han visto un arma demoníaca en su vida, y la visión del albino con un brazo cambiado por una reluciente guadaña negra y roja es suficiente para hacerles mojar los pantalones. Está a punto de atacar, pero el más grande de todos ellos grita un quedo ¡C-CORRAN! Y la banda se dispersa. _

_En el callejón donde habían acorralado a su técnico sólo quedan él, con la guadaña alzada y una mirada de furia desmedida, un Black*Star tampoco muy calmado y Maka, histérica en el suelo. Tan pronto como se siente a salvo, se lanza a los brazos del albino, que a duras penas tiene tiempo de reconvertir el metal a carne y abrazar a la rubia con fuerza._

— _Soul...—dice en medio del llanto— ...tenía tanto miedo, Soul..._

_El muchacho la abraza con fuerza y la reconforta, murmurando palabras conciliadoras en su oído mientras ella se aferra a su camisa y llora hasta quedarse dormida. Es entonces que Black*Star (quien, siendo prudente por una vez, les dio espacio hasta que la chica se hubo tranquilizado) se acerca hasta donde están y le pregunta a Soul qué es lo que va a hacer._

_En sus ojos rojos la decisión es visible._

— _Llévate a Maka —le dice, tendiéndole a la muchacha—. ¿Podría quedarse en tu departamento por unas horas? —el peliazul asiente— Gracias, viejo. Ahora, tengo que ir a buscar al culpable de todo esto._

— _Eh, Soul ¡no irás a buscar a esos chicos! ¿verdad?_

— _Voy a buscar al responsable de que esto sucediera, y a que me rinda cuentas, Black*Star —dice Soul, mirando a su amigo sin expresión en el rostro y el hecho le hace pensar al futuro dios que el imbécil de Spirit va a tener que volver a casa con su trasero en una cubeta, si es que puede mantenerse de pie cuando su amigo acabe con él. Asiente en señal de apoyo, y con esto, Soul se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar._

* * *

Fue así que terminó en el Chupa-Cabra's, golpeando a Spirit como si su vida dependiese de ello y a la vez atacándolo verbalmente, para que estuviera al tanto de lo que su estupidez es capaz de hacer.

Pero sus palabras -_¡IBAN A VIOLARLA, VIEJO!_-, parecen tener algún efecto en el hombre.

— ¿Q-qué? _—_balbucea el pelirrojo, y a Soul verlo tan desorientado lo hace sentir bien._— _¿M-mi Maka? No, no puede ser cierto _—_dice para sí mismo, más que para el muchacho_—_, mi Maka es fuerte, sabe defenderse...

— ¡CLARO, IDIOTA! ¡Por que después de que tu padre te deje plantada para quedarse _bebiendo con prostitutas_ vas a estar lo suficientemente estable como para defenderte! Si es que tienes un cerebro, ¡úsalo! Maldito viejo verde. _—_ para este entonces, la mayoría de la rabia ciega de Soul ya se ha ido junto con los golpes que le ha dado al padre de su _meister_. Sólo quiere irse de allí y abrazar a la rubia hasta que sepa que todo está bien y que jamás va a dejar que este idiota la hiera otra vez, no si él puede evitarlo.

Suspira, se retira de su puesto -a horcajadas sobre el mayor- y se encamina hacia la puerta. Cuando está a punto de salir, voltea hacia atrás y le dice:

— ¿Sabes, viejo? Maka no lo demuestra, pero ella _en verdad_ te quiere. La has decepcionado una y otra y otra vez, y lo peor del caso es que ella ni siquiera espera mucho de tí. No quiere que sólo tengas ojos para ella, ni que te quedes en bancarrota por cumplirle sus caprichos. Maka sólo quiere que dejes de ser un condenado **playboy** por un minuto y le _prestes atención como un verdadero padre a su hija_. ¿Es mucho pedir? _—_finaliza el albino, pero no le da tiempo a contestarle._— _Y otra cosa, Spirit. Intenta acercarte a Maka de nuevo y yo mismo me encargo de que tu vida sea _un maldito infierno_.

El pelirrojo no está seguro si es por el brillo casi maníaco que destilan los ya de por sí espeluznantes ojos rojos del muchacho, ni si es el hecho de que el puño que sujeta la puerta está blanco como el papel a causa de la puerta, o simplemente el tono de voz -casi un gruñido- con el que le dice esa frase, pero algo dentro de él le dice que el muchacho no dudaría en hacer realidad esa amenaza, dado el caso.

Cuando el chico se va, sólo queda detrás de él un local destrozado, un par de chicas y un _bartender _aterrorizados y a la vez fascinados por el espectáculo y, sobre todo, un hombre sangrando en el suelo con la mirada perdida y la voluntad rota.

* * *

Soul se aleja del Chupa-Cabra's con destino al apartamento de Black*Star, más corriendo que caminando. Necesita asegurarse de que Maka está bien ya, o le va a dar un colapso.

Cuando llega ahí, la chica está tomando té con Tsubaki y Black*Star, que está, por una vez, quieto. Nota que su mirada está baja y cuando la saluda, no lo mira. La toma de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La tristeza que reflejan los usualmente alegres ojos de su _meister _le hacen querer volver al bar y terminar su asunto con el padre de la rubia.

Pero no, se dice a sí mismo, ahora lo importante es Maka.

— Todo está bien, Maka _—_le asegura, con un temblor en la voz que es en parte preocupación y en parte ira_—_. ¿Quieres irte a casa? _—_ella asiente, y él le dice a sus amigos, que habían observado el pequeño intercambio con interés, que ya va siendo hora de que dejen de molestarlos. Tsubaki objeta que no es molestia, pero Black*Star capta el mensaje.

— ¡Tu dios necesita su sueño de belleza, mortal! ¡Largo de aquí! _—_le urge el peliazul, guiñándole un ojo a espaldas de Tsubaki. Soul toma a Maka en sus brazos, ignorando intencionalmente las protestas de la rubia, y se despide de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano.

En la calle está su moto, que asume fue traída por Black*Star, y al sentarse no deja que Maka se vaya detrás, sino que la acomoda de lado en su pecho, y ella protesta otra vez, pero cuando van de regreso a casa le susurra un casi inaudible "gracias" y él siente que puede respirar de nuevo porque si Maka puede decir gracias significa que quizás el daño no es tan grave y quizás no tenga que matar a Spirit, después de todo.

Esa noche no la deja sola ni un segundo, diciéndole sin hablar: "aquí estoy, y no me voy a ir. Yo no soy tu padre, Maka."

Y a ella le llega el mensaje. Lo sabe porque cuando se dirigen al cuarto del muchacho, ella no pone objeción a entrar y pronto se pone cómoda, acurrucada en el pecho de su arma. Ahí se siente segura, allí nadie puede dañarla.

Piensa en todo lo que le debe a ese muchacho y le mortifica pensar que jamás podrá terminar de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por ella y de agradecerle por tenerle paciencia, porque ella desconfiaba de los hombres hasta que él llegó (y probablemente todavía lo hace), pero en Soul siempre, siempre podrá confiar.

— Soul?

— Qué pasa, Maka? _—_le responde él, con voz somnolienta.

— Gracias por ser tú.

— No, Maka, gracias a tí por ser tú._ —_la rubia se aferra a su camisa con más fuerza, y en respuesta, el sostiene más firme la mano en su cintura._— _No puedo arreglar a tu padre, pero puedo prometerte que jamás seré como él.

Y por lo pronto, para ambos, eso es suficiente.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	8. 96-Volver a casa

**Notas previas: **CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO S se sintió una eternidad desde que escribí algo :(. Pero es que la escuela me absorbe feamente, discúlpenme.

OK MOMENTO MELOSO TERMINADO. En fin, la cosa es que esta historia ha alcanzado las mil visitas y pues ¡tengo que celebrar! Así que utilizando unas cosas viejas que tenía por ahí, les traigo esto. Es de los primeros que escribí pero por motivos personales, lo dejo como está.

Con mucho cariño para mi oneesan **Mariana** (aka **Tempest in Teacup**) y **Catalina **(aka **Malasletras**) que me apoyaron en mi tiempo de sequedad. Vale mencionar a **Arya, hija de Islazandi**, que me ha dejado muchos reviews de una y eso me dio motivos para seguir escribiendo. Como sea, a lo importante.

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Volver a casa

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **357 (hooray! Mi primer drabble real en un rato).

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**96-Volver a casa.**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

A veces desea nunca haberlo convertido en una Guadaña Mortal.

Suena egoísta, lo sabe, pero cuando lo mandan en una misión y ella se tiene que quedar aquí, sola y preocupada e inútil, sus pensamientos divagan a días más felices, como cuando ellos peleaban por sus vidas a diario (no es que ya no lo hagan) y cada misión la completaban juntos.

Obviamente, debe mantener sus pensamientos en silencio y por eso los ahoga en galones y más galones de helado de limón y maratones de melosas comedias románticas.

Pero eso no importa, porque hoy él vuelve a casa después de una misión de dos meses de largo y ella estará allí en la estación de trenes para darle la bienvenida.

* * *

Cada vez que se va de misión, le jura al dios de todo lo que es _cool _(o a veces a Black*Star, si está cerca) que jamás se irá solo de nuevo.

No ha habido un sólo día, desde que se mudó a Death City, que extrañe la casa de sus padres. Esto debe ser parcialmente debido al hecho de que nunca, ni siquiera cuando vivió allí, ha llamado ese lugar _su hogar_. Pero cuando sea que sale de la ciudad a patear traseros de brujas sin su _meister_... demonios, cómo extraña su departamento. Cómo la extraña a ella.

No sabe con certeza cuando se hizo tan dependiente de la chica de pelo rubio-cenizo, pero de repente la mira a donde sea que va y se imagina sus respuestas a cada pensamiento que cruza por su mente y este comportamiento (tan poco _cool_) no puede significar nada bueno.

Así que no es una sorpresa que cuando se baja del tren y distinque la delgada figura de su técnico, se olvide momentáneamente de su actitud _cool_ y corra hacia ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello y la abrace, feliz de tenerla cerca otra vez y secretamente drogándose con su esencia.

* * *

Ella está tan sorprendida como está encantada. Le devuelve el abrazo con igual fuerza y decide que todo está bien, que puede irse de vez en cuando, siempre y cuando **vuelva a casa.**

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿comentarios?


	9. 33-Alcanzar

**Notas previas:** Este me gustó. Sigo festejando por mis más de mil vistas y el cumpleaños de mi padre. Hooray for me!

Por otro lado, continúan los drabbles. Yosh, esa era la idea.

Para **Malasletras **y **Tempest in Teacup**, porque ahí vienen las vacaciones, ¡yosh!.

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Alcanzar.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **233.

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**33-Alcanzar**

**por: Wandering Lilly**

A veces siente que la locura la supera.

Claro, esto es culpa de ella. Ella es la que le dijo a su compañero que le permitiera sucumbir ante la locura y que la _obligara_ a recuperar su cordura ya que hubiera hecho su trabajo.

Pero de cuando en cuando, cuando su oponente es un poco demasiado inteligente (como ahora) la parte de ella que está perdida en la inacabable negrura se pregunta si lo lograrán. Si él logrará traerla de vuelta esta vez.

No se preocupa por sí misma, lo jura, no lo hace. Es él quien le preocupa -si ella se vuelve loca, lo tiene bien merecido por jugar con su Sangre Negra en primer lugar. Pero, Soul? Por qué tendría él que compartir el castigo de su estupidez?

Él ya ha renunciado a tanto por ella y ella siente como que nunca va a poder pagarle.

Justo cuando está perdiendo la fe y silenciosamente deseando que sus amigos sean capaces de pararla (por Shinigami-sama, por qué está todo tan negro?), la mano de su compañero aparece de la nada, como un rayo de luz entre toda esta asfixiante oscuridad, alcanzándola como prometió que lo haría.

* * *

Y cuando lo abraza, ya que ha terminado la batalla y ellos están sanos y salvos y **cuerdos**, él sólo sonríe con esa sonrisa torcida suya y dice:

— Los chicos _cool_ no rompen sus promesas.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	10. 31-Pertenecer

**Notas previas:** yooooosh, uno más. Este no me convenció, pero lo dejo a su criterio. Necesito escribir más en la perspectiva de Maka, que como siga escribiendo de Soul le voy a perder la seguridad a la querida pecho-ahora-no-tan-plano.

Dedicado a **Tempest in Teacup **y a **Malasletras**, i love you babies.

**-de-ta-lles-**

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Pertenecer.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras: **375.

**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen.

**Disclaimer:**Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no crees?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo.

* * *

**31-Pertenecer.**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

— Deberás volver a casa eventualmente, Soul querido. Es a la Mansión Evans donde perteneces, no a esa... inapropiada ciudad donde vives ahora. —cacarea su madre desde el otro lado del teléfono, haciéndole suspirar con molestia.

— Ya deberías de saber que no va a pasar, ma. Dile hola a papá, adiós. —le responde, colgándole a su amargada madre. Baja el auricular en un intento de olvidarse de la conversación.

Pero tiene un cerebro muy cabrón que no le dejará lograrlo.

Y, honestamente, Soul? Pertenecer a ese lugar? Tiembla nada más de pensarlo. Los recuerdos de su niñez y el principio de su adolescencia vuelven a él y de repente es todo "ve a practicar con tu piano" esto y "¿por qué no puedes ser más como Wes?" aquello. La Mansión Evans no es sino un lugar lleno de gente presumida y esnob a quienes no les complace nada -y no, no sólo está hablando de su madre.

Luego está Death City.

Death City, donde la gente está loca y caza futuros-demonios para vivir; donde no te dan Historia normal en la escuela, sino Historia de las Almas; donde el hijo del ser más poderoso tiene una obsesión por la simetría y su mejoramigo es un escandaloso asesino de pelo azul que jura ser más grande que cualquier Dios.

Hay tantas razones por las que Soul llama a Death City y no a esa ridículamente enorme hacienda en el medio de alguna colina inglesa muy lejos su hogar, pero cuando le preguntan por la mayor razón de todas, su mente le muestra unos enormes y redondos ojos verde olivo y una chica de cabello rubio cenizo en un vestido negro que le queda un poco grande y en su cara se forma una extraña, cálida sonrisa y dice casualmente:

Por que el clima es _cool_, claro. —porque es mejor que decirle a todos que está aquí por una razón tan nerd y tan falta de pecho (especialmente cuando Black*Star le pregunta.

Después de todo, está seguro que podría llamarle "su hogar" a cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando su _meister_ de inexistente pecho estuviera ahí.

¿Por qué? Porque su único verdadero hogar está con ella.

Pero shh, los chicos _cool_ mantienen esas cosas en privado.

* * *

**Notas finales: ** ¿comentarios?


	11. 78-Música

**Notas previas:** no me voy a disculpar. Ni por "Found You", ni por no actualizar esto. Atravieso un bloqueo y he escrito esto con el puro deseo de volverme a sentir cómoda con mis preciosos Soulcito y Makita. Confieso que tengo el segundo capítulo de Found You a medio terminar en mi carpeta de documentos y probablemente se quedará así por otra semana. Ódiame si quieres, mucho menos lo continuaré si no me dejas review. Soy una persona cruel y retorcida. Mírame mientras me río en tu cara.

Me apena decirte, Catalina, porque sé que verás esto, que éste one-shot no es para tí. Perdóname, contigo sí me disculpo. Si no me quieres perdonar lo entiendo (?).

Éste es dedicado a mi preciosa hermana **Tempest in Teacup**, porque la extraño _horrores_ y sé que se siente mal, y soy inútil y sólo puedo hacer esto para reconfortarla. Perdón por mi inutilidad. Lo pediste y, aunque atrasado, aquí está.

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Alcanzar.

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.

**Cuentapalabras:**608.  
**Summary: **Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen  
**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, de ahí que esto sea un fanfiction. Entrados en eso, tampoco lo es _Vivo por Ella_, a mi me gusta creer que es de Andrea Bocceli, pero la cantan tantos que ya ni siquiera sé de quién es. Digamos que es de su autor. A lo interesante, pues.

* * *

**78-Música.**

**Por: _Wandering Lilly_.**

"Porque la música es así, fiel y sincera de por vida."****

¿Qué es música? Según su diccionario, una secuencia de sonidos ordenados de manera que sean estéticamente agradables.

Según su compañero, la música es mucho más que eso. Ella no lo entiende. Ella es Maka, analítica, de cabeza fría y con la necesidad de entender de manera intelectual las cosas mucho antes de compenetrarse con ellas en la manera ciega en que su compañero lo hace con la música.

En secreto, se ha pasado noches enteras leyendo cada una de las palabras de los gruesos tomos de música que se ha traído de la biblioteca gracias a la credencial de su al-menos-para-eso-es-útil padre. Al día siguiente siempre tiene a Soul a su lado, asegurándose de que no se duerma en clase por que si se pierde una sola de las lecciones de Stein será insoportable todo el día porque ella es Maka con-un-demonio Albarn y Maka con-un-demonio Albarn no se pierde las lecciones por algo tan simple como pasarse la noche despierta estudiando.

Al menos, él cree que está estudiando. No le gusta mentirle, pero sabe que él le dirá que deje de esforzarse tanto, que no es tan importante y que duerma un poco, por dios, o se le van a achicar los pechos. Ella probablemente le dará un _maka-chop_ por el comentario y seguirá encerrándose en su libro de música.

El problema es que no importa cuanto estudie, no logra comprender nada. No lo entiende y le frustra porque ella conoció a Soul gracias a su música. Su hermosa, atrayente, fuera de lo común música de la que él tanto se avergüenza -aunque lo niegue- y ella se siente culpable por no apreciar el _jazz _de la manera en que él lo hace, de no poder compartir eso con él y se muere de envidia cuando lo ve entusiasmado, hablando con Liz sobre algún concierto de un cantante en el que ella estuvo o al que planean ir.

Porque todo eso debería hacerlo ella.

Le toma mucho, mucho tiempo, pero logra entender las notas más básicas. Y así, un día, se encuentra en uno de los pantalones de Soul (que ha llevado a lavar) una pequeña hoja _post-it_ con notas musicales escritas con la pulcra letra de su arma (tan poco característica de un chico). Se da cuenta de que no es tan difícil y, con la excusa de quedarse en la biblioteca, todos los días se va a la sala del piano, esa donde lo conoció a él, a practicar. Al cabo de un mes, sus dedos se han acostumbrado a las teclas, y en una de las fiestas que Kid ofrece en su mansión, ella lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a una habitación no muy diferente a la que se encuentra en el Shibusen. Si a caso, más iluminada.

Él cree que le va a pedir que toque, y hace amago de escapar, pero ella niega con la cabeza y le transmite por medio del vínculo la súplica de que se quede. Se sienta en el banco, y él está a punto de irse cuando los dedos de Maka presionan las teclas, produciendo la nana que creyó había perdido para siempre a manos de la lavadora.

Él no le dice lo mucho, mucho que la aprecia en ese instante. El vínculo lo hace por él. Lentamente, se sienta a su lado en la banca y ella toca hasta que se cansan sus dedos. Él le toma una mano y, como recompensa, le concede el baile que tan acostumbrado está a negarse.

Así que sí, la música representa mayoritariamente territorio desconocido para Maka Albarn, pero al menos tiene una buena motivación para seguir explorando.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿comentarios?


	12. 32-Ahogarse

**Notas previas:** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D. Tenía mucho tiempo sin subir nada (culpo a las vacaciones y una crisis de identidad). Pero tenía también muchas ganas de escribir algo así que les presento esto. Espero que lo disfruten. DEJEN REVIEWS DONDE ME FELICITEN.

Por cierto esto es muy random, no esperen coherencia.

**Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Ahogarse

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.  
**Cuentapalabras:** 425  
**Summary:** Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen  
**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, de ahí que esto sea un fanfiction. A lo interesante, pues.

* * *

**32-Ahogarse**

**por: _Wandering Lilly._**

Está sentado en la sala de su departamento, frente a él, Maka lee en silencio. Tiene los pies apoyados en el borde de la mesa de centro, y él la mira feo al pensar en la tortura que ella le haría soportar si fuera él mismo quién hace eso. Pero eso no importa.

Hace varios meses que la observa sin que ella se de cuenta. Finge ver la tele pero sus ojos siempre se ven atraídos magnéticamente hacia la figura ligeramente encorvada de su _meister_ cuando ella lo acompaña en la sala con un libro. Le gusta verla con el pelo suelto, piensa. Sus ojos se conocen de memoria el camino desde la curva de su cuello hasta la linea de su pelo, subiendo de allí hasta su frente y delineando el contorno de su cara con sus ojos.

Puede decir si está o no disfrutando el libro sólo al ver la forma en que sus labios se cuvan en una casi imperceptible sonrisa o cuando la trama empieza a ponerse aburrida al ver el ligero sueño en sus ojos; también puede saber si sólo está usando el libro como excusa para que él no interrumpa sus pensamientos, que vagan en otro lado, cuando sus ojos no se mueven sino que miran fijamente un punto en la página, su respiración tranquila y a veces entrecortada.

Él se pregunta en qué momento terminó por enamorarse de esa chica, tan poco femenina y tan propensa a destrozar su cráneo con el lomo de un libro.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle: que le gusta la manera en que se arruga su frente cuando siente irritación hacia algún evento en el libro que lee, la forma en que le sonríe después de una dura tarde de práctica, el modo en que sus ojos se iluminan después de una misión exitosa y la consideración que tiene hacia él cuando se trata de eventos sociales y, sobre todo, formales.

Tantas palabras reprimidas se juntan para formar un nudo en su garganta, y cuando ella alza la mirada de su libro y se encuentra con un par de ojos escarlatas viendola fija e intensamente, él se ve tomado por sorpresa y el nudo antes mencionado lucha por salir de su boca logrando no otra cosa sino ahogarlo.

Cree que va a perder contra el amasijo de palabras, pero logra tragárselo y esbozar una sonrisa de tiburón mientras le dice a la rubia:

-¿se te perdió algo, pechos-planos?

Que se merezca el _maka-chop_ consiguiente no es razón para no quejarse por él.

* * *

**Notas finales: **espero sus felicitaciones.


	13. 37-Caída

**Notas previas:** mini-fic: 160 palabras demasiado largo para ser un drabble, sin embargo muy corto para ser un one-shot. Extrañaba escribir y siento que no ha quedado muy in-character, pero tristemente, no se puede tener todo en la vida.**  
Título:** Shooting Stars

**Palabra(s) clave: **Caída

**Fandom: **Soul Eater.

**Personajes/Pairing: **¿tú qué crees? Soul/Maka. Duh.  
**Cuentapalabras:** 960  
**Summary:** Entre ellos hay una conexión, un vínculo tan fuerte que a veces les asusta. Colección de drabbles/one-shots enfocados en la hermosa pareja de que hacen la técnico y el arma más cool del Shibusen  
**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, de ahí que esto sea un fanfiction. A lo interesante, pues.

* * *

**37-Caída**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

—Y esto es todo por hoy, ahora váyanse antes de que los diseccione a todos.

Golpea suavemente el hombro del albino a su lado.

—Psst, Soul—lo llama, sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Soul! La clase ya terminó.

Con la cara escondida entre sus brazos, la guadaña demoníaca murmura algo como "ya voy, comelibros" y después se levanta con una evidente cara de desvelo que evoca una sonrisa de suficiencia a la cara de la rubia sentada frente a él. Una sonrisa que grita "te lo dije".

—Ni siquiera lo digas—le dice él de mala gana, dándose la vuelta y alejando un poco los brazos de los costados—. Sube—acto seguido, ella le pasa sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello y pone ambas piernas al lado de su torso, después él pone las manos sobre la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas, levantándose del asiento con Maka cargada en su espalda. La acción le provoca miradas extrañadas por parte de sus compañeros, sentados un par de filas más arriba. Liz, por detrás de su aplicador de rímel, los mira con diversión; a Kid le está dando un ataque de nervios ante la asimetría con que Soul la sostiene, Patti no los considera dignos de mayor atención que su pintura casi terminada de una jirafa y Black*Star, más al fondo, cuchichea –o gritonea, que en cuanto al peliazul, viene a ser lo mismo- algo con Tsubaki.

—¿Traes puesta la gabardina? —le pregunta de mala gana. Ya es bastante malo que lo vean haciendo estas cosas poco _cool_, sería aún menos _cool _que su propia idiotez, junto con la inocente de su _meister _lograran mostrarle las panties de la rubia a todo el Shibusen.

—¿Qué, Soul? ¿No quieres que nadie me vea? —le susurra en el oído en un tono que se le antoja demasiado provocativo para una chica con tan poco sex appeal como lo es Maka.

—Bah, qué cosas dices. No quiero traumar a nadie con tus aburridas panties de abuelita—responde, alegrándose internamente de que ella no pueda ver su sonrojada cara desde su posición, o jamás lo dejaría olvidarlo.

Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor, así se habría ahorrado la patada en las costillas que le propina ella en respuesta a su comentario.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos ahora? —murmura por lo bajo, acomodándola mejor en su espalda y caminando por el pasillo mientras una horda de estudiantes los sigue: algunos con curiosidad, algunas con envidia, otros más con diversión –estos son, específicamente, sus amigos-.

—A casa, hoy no tenemos misiones ni clases extra—canturrea en su oído, y la sensación de su aliento en su piel le provoca un escalofrío que ella sin duda siente reflejado en sí misma y que es absolutamente todo menos _cool_—. Ah, Soul, debiste saber que no podías vencerme.

—¿Bromeas, nerd? ¡Te dejé ganar!

—¿Y qué me dices de las otras cuatro veces?

—¡Me das lástima!

—Di lo que quieras, Soul—murmura de nuevo en su oído, ¿es que no se cansa de hacerlo? —. Pero te gané, y ahora me vas a cargar a donde vayamos hasta que se acabe el día, ¿entendido?

Él gruñe su respuesta afirmativa y Maka le da una alegre palmada en el hombro que lo hace perder el equilibrio e irse hacia adelante, cayendo sobre su nariz y con una no exactamente ligera Maka encima.

Aunque quiere concentrarse en el dolor, el primer pensamiento que registra su mente es: "Maka usa falda". Maldice al idiota que inventó las faldas en tres idiomas diferentes y después se voltea, de modo que ella queda en el suelo y él escuda su cuerpo con el propio. Le baja la falda hasta ponerla a una altura adecuada (o tan adecuada cómo es posible, considerando las diminutas faldas que usa su _meister_), se pone de pie y le tiende una mano para que haga lo mismo.

—G-gracias.—murmura ella, pero él la ignora y se agacha, abriendo los brazos en el mismo gesto que hizo al terminar la clase de Stein, indicándole que suba otra vez.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta, y la perdí. Retractarse de la palabra de uno no es _cool._ —da como única explicación.

Maka está tentada a soltar una carcajada, pero se contiene; vuelve a subir a su espalda, afianzándose de su cuello con más fuerzas y, al llegar a la motocicleta, antes de que él la baje ella le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla –más un roce de sus labios sobre su piel, y por un segundo él cree que lo soñó, pero ella tiene las mejillas igual de rosadas que las propias (o eso cree, tal vez las propias estén más rosadas).

—¿A-a qué vino eso? —balbucea, mientras piensa para sí mismo "_soy cool y me importa una mierda, soy cool y me importa una mierda, soy cool y me importa una mierda…"_ aunque en realidad el corazón le late a mil por hora y en su pecho anida la más mínima esperanza de que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, la rubia ahora frente a él pueda sentir los mismos sentimientos poco _cool_ que alberga en sí mismo hacia ella desde hace ya un largo tiempo.

—Pues…-empieza Maka— ¡p-por salvarme! —exclama. De su compañero sólo obtiene una ceja alzada en confusión—C-cuando te tropezaste… te pusiste f-frente a mí pa-para que no me vieran a pesar de que yo te hice caer y t-te lastimaste—explica, tan rápido que apenas le entiende, después ella alza una mano para tocar un raspón en su mejilla y el la aleja porque, _demonios, ¿desde cuando los raspones duelen de esa manera tan poco cool?_, y es así como arruina el momento.

—¡Oh, vamos, Soul! ¡Déjame verte! —exige mientras se acerca más a él.

—¡Claro que no, comelibros! ¡Me duele!

—¡Los hombres son unos bebés!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Entonces déjame verte!

—¡Que no, pechos-planos!

—¡Maka-chop!

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	14. Reto de las diez canciones

**Notas previas:** _wassup. _Encontré esta cosa en una libreta y necesitaba publicarla. Siento si están fuera de personaje y todo eso. Por cierto, a quien le interese, el capítulo final de Found You está a medio escribir, puede que esté para el fin de semana. Básicamente, la idea en esto es poner tu reproductor en _shuffle _y escribir algo por cada canción, deben ser diez canciones en total y tienes de límite hasta que la canción se acabe.

also, **QUERIDAS PERSONAS, SOUL NO ES TSUNDERE, SOUL NO SE COMPORTA TSUNDERE, NUNCA HA SIDO Y NUNCA SERÁ TSUNDERE.** Si alguien está cómodo con sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, ése es Soul. Su comportamiento es simplemente su manera de no incomodar a Maka, porque sabe que ella necesita un poco más de tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos. Eso es todo, gracias.

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, lo quiero pero no se puede.

* * *

**Reto de las diez canciones**

_**Air Traffic-**_**Owl City.**

Fue una pelea difícil. Los Kishin se vuelven más fuertes conforme su poder crece. No importa mientras su compañera yace sobre él en su forma de arma, las nubes alrededor de ella acarician sus largas piernas y ella está medio dormida, sólo lo suficientemente despierta para mantener la resonancia de almas que los sostiene volando y para estar al tanto de su certeza de que él nunca la dejará caer.

* * *

_**Decoy**_**-Paramore**

Ella sabe que no es su culpa. Él solo estaba tratando de conseguir el alma que finalmente los llevaría a su objetivo: volverlo una Guadaña Mortal. Aún así, acostada en su cama durante la noche, no puede evitar odiarlo un poquito porque él la usó como su padre usa a las mujeres y luego las tira. Soul no la tiró, por otro lado, así que supone que debería confiar más en su compañero.

* * *

_**To the Sky**_**-Owl City.**

Cuando vuelan por primera vez, es un intento de algo que no pueden controlar aún porque están demasiado preocupados por "montar una guadaña" y formas de alas como para concentrarse propiamente.

Años después, mientras se elevan por lo alto y vuelan hasta el cielo no sólo persiguiendo monstruos si no también sueños y expectativas de un mejor mañana, sonríen porque eso es lo que saben y confían el uno en el otro en que no se dejarán caer.

* * *

_**Use somebody**_**-Kings of Leon**

Está confundida. No sabe cómo interpretar sus acciones porque el Soul que ella conoce no la abraza sólo porque puede. No es que a ella le disguste la atención, no; es sólo que ella lo ha adorado en secreto por ay, tanto, y está demasiado asustada de malinterpretar sus acciones y terminar volviendo su relación de compañerismo un incómodo desastre.

Ella está lista para cambiar su estatus de arma y técnico a algo más, por otro lado. Así que espera y espera y seguirá esperando hasta que él sea suficientemente valiente para invitarla a salir.

* * *

_**Look out below-**_**Holiday Parade.**

Cuando él piensa en Maka, se quiere golpear a sí mismo derecho en el rostro. Está tan enamorado de la chica que da vergüenza. Lo que siente por ella está demasiado por encima de lo físico y espera que Black*Star nunca lo sepa porque el idiota nunca le permitirá olvidarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo no adorarla si ella lo conoce por dentro y por fuera? Ella es su alma gemela y él sólo puede esperar que ella nunca se aparte de su lado. Tiene una obsesión, lo sabe, pero también sabe que Maka no es indiferente a él tampoco y se lo toma muy, muy lento porque él sabe que ella tiene cicatrices y la única cosa que nunca quiere hacer en su vida es herirla.

* * *

_**All we are-**_**OneRepublic.**

Él no lo entiende. Todo había estado también y luego ella lo acabó. Él se muda a Italia a cumplir sus deberes como Guadaña de la Muerte y piensa en ella cada maldito día que está lejos de su lado. La pinta y escribe un millón de canciones para ella pero nunca es suficientemente bueno porque nada puede jamás hacerle a ella justicia. Años después, ella vuelve a su vida con disculpas y los ojos verdes más tristes que ha visto jamás y ¿quién es él para negársele? Ellos no habían estado bien –ella no había estado bien en el momento y él esperaría una eternidad por ella si eso es lo que se necesita para que ella regrese a él.

* * *

_**Can't take my eyes off of you**_**-Damien Rice**

La vida sin ella es miserable. Él la extraña demasiado y mira su foto todos los días, deseando que nunca hubiera terminado lo suyo. El mundo sigue girando (justo como ella dijo) y a veces él incluso sonríe, pero el agua es fría y el sol demasiado caliente sin ella. Vive una pseudo-vida y está satisfecho con ello, porque al menos ella está en sus sueños cuando duerme y él dice su nombre y la abraza y le dice que la ama porque, demonios, cómo la ama. Su mundo es ella y se lo han quitado como a un recién nacido le quitan la madre.

* * *

_**Reflection**_**-Christina Aguilera.**

Es la peor parte del día, cuando ella se mira a sí misma en el espejo. Ella ve una niña de tristes ojos y promesas rotas. No se conoce a sí misma y aún así se ve a sí misma todos los días. La vida es una pretensión hasta que lo conoce. Él es tan similar a todos (encaja tanto) y a la vez tan diferente (es todo cicatrices y secretos) y él trae de vuelta a la Maka Albarn que una vez fue y de repente sus ojos no son tan tristes y las promesas rotas han sido reemplazadas.

* * *

_**Fireflies**_**-Owl City.**

A él le gusta verla dormir. No es que sea un acosador sino más bien que ella se ve tan pacífica (incluso si patea y da vueltas y se roba su manta), tan hermosa. Le es familiar el hecho de que a veces ella habla en sueños y él sabe que su nombre es muy seguido una de las palabras que ella murmura (cosa que le da una presuntuosa satisfacción). Al día siguiente, él siempre está de malas y enojoso porque está desvelado, pero piensa que tal vez debería intentar algo con ella y ver si sus sueños están a punto de explotar como él cree que lo hacen.

* * *

_**Enchanted-**_**Taylor Swift (versión de Owl City)**

La noche es eterna y ellos están incómodos y aburridos hasta que se conocen. Ella sólo estaba buscando un lugar dónde esconderse de su odioso padre y él estaba cansado de las chicas _meister_ que lo habían querido por su físico.

Pero cuando sus dedos vagan por las teclas del piano y las orejas de ella reverberan con las vibraciones de su torcida alma, ella no puede evitar sentirse maravillada ante la hermosa honestidad que domina su ser, y cuando le pide ser su compañero, desea desesperadamente que él no tenga aún uno, porque conocerlo podría ser la cosa más extraordinaria que le ha pasado en toda su bizarra vida.

* * *

**Notas finales: ¿comentarios?**


	15. Peter Pan

**Notas previas: **demonios, parece que hace mil años que no escribía nada. Me alegra estar de vuelta. No estoy segura de qué es esto, ni cuál es el mensaje (o si tiene uno siquiera), pero me gusta, y escribir algo y publicarlo es bonito. Muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron a SS y a FY, así como a mí, a su lista de autores/fics preferidos, les mando doritos a todos ustedes –pero la verdad, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, déjenme un review. Son hermosos.

Sólo puedo decir que anoche miré _Descubriendo el País de Nunca Jamás_ y pues soy una papa ¿ok? Bien.

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater_ evidentemente pertenece a _**Atsushi Ohkubo**_, si no yo estaría publicando esto hasta el 12 de cada mes y no escrito sino dibujado, gracias. _Peter Pan_ es, en caso de que no lo hayan notado, propiedad de _**sir James Matthew Barrie**_.

* * *

**Peter Pan**

**Por: Wandering Lilly**

No son nada, tan sólo dos niños rotos en un mundo donde la luna necesita urgentemente ir al dentista y las personas no se dan cuenta de que cada noche ellos arriesgan sus vidas pobremente remendadas en favor de la supervivencia de sus almas. Tan sólo dos pequeñas hadas que morirían con el pequeño susurro de "no existen las hadas".

Sus mentes son algo extraordinario: imposiblemente adultas para cuerpos tan jóvenes. Es extraño pensar y actuar y manejar la vida de un adulto, con responsabilidades como pagar el agua y la luz, en un cuerpo tan joven que casi es una molestia darse cuenta que aún tienen que crecer cuando se siente como si hubieran vivido una eternidad. Tener que esquivar la condenada adolescencia que sólo nubla el buen juicio de su adulta mente y les hace decir y hacer cosas que sólo les recuerdan lo rotos que están por dentro.

No es una sorpresa cuando la vengativa, odiosa adolescencia los abofetea un día en la cara, mientras se descubren el uno al otro besándose en el sillón de su departamento. Aún son niños perdidos, asustados a muerte de Peter Pan, que los mata con su daga en cuanto dan signos de estar creciendo. Por esa razón se distancian, fingiendo en acuerdo que nada pasó y viviendo la vida así, con el filoso cuchillo de la adultez a respetable distancia de la piel de sus gargantas.

Y, de algún modo, funciona. Los ataques no son tan fuertes, no, y la relación es, honestamente, un poco incómoda, pero siguen siendo niños que juegan a ser mayores sin los problemas del mundo adulto, así que se adaptan. No es que tengan miedo (ella es demasiado valiente, y él demasiado devoto a su _meister_ como para echarse atrás ante la idea de un cambio), pero ella no soportaría ser dejada por alguien más de nuevo, por alguien tan importante y tan especial, y él simplemente no podría vivir siendo el segundón (_otra vez_).

Tristemente, las cosas son así, todos los niños crecen (excepto uno), y cuando les llega el momento, se dan cuenta de la horrible realidad, de lo mucho que se han herido con el mutuo rechazo que se han proporcionado para salvar el corazón propio. Y tampoco sorprende que, estando en lados opuestos de la ciudad de muerte esa donde han ido a parar, corran a encontrarse, gritando insultos y golpeándose porque, ¿qué más pueden hacer? En algún momento de esos treinta segundos que les llevó darse cuenta lo indispensable que son el uno para el otro, se volvieron adultos, y sin embargo son tan jóvenes, tan pequeños, y es sólo así como pueden librarse de todo lo que llevan dentro.

Más tarde, tan sólo unas horas (o tan sólo unos años, el tiempo es difuso en el país de Nunca Jamás) después, miran a las estrellas y ven todo lo que han dejado atrás, la inocencia hace ya demasiado tiempo perdida y la ligereza de la juventud; sin embargo, y tan extraordinariamente que casi parece increíble, siguen siendo jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante (o quizás sólo una noche, el tiempo que resta para que uno viva su vida no es algo garantizado en Death City), y con muchas cosas arruinadas qué arreglar (sus corazones, por ejemplo).

Así que dejan atrás el polvo de hada, aferrándose a la ya no tan oscura realidad, y sabiendo que, si bien Peter Pan y Wendy no pudieron ser, no significa que Soul Eater y Maka Albarn estén condenados.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Escribí una cosa, tú leíste la cosa. Dime qué piensas de la cosa.


	16. 87-Polvo de Tiza

**Notas previas: **De este sí estoy segura. Hace varios días que quería escribirlo, realmente me gustó, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **_Soul Eater _y _Soul Eater Not! _Son propiedad de _**Atsushi Ohkubo**_, de allí que esto no se publique el doce de cada mes sino cuando a mí se me da la regalada gana.

* * *

**87. Polvo de tiza.**

**Por: Wandering Lilly.**

Puede que no sepa mucho de música, tal vez nunca sepa lo que son los acordes ni las notas altas ni ese tipo de cosas que ponen a Soul como un niño el día de navidad, pero sí que sabe de colores.

Los colores inundan su mente, formando imágenes y recuerdos: de batallas, a veces, y otras veces de simples días pasados en la comodidad del apartamento, leyendo un libro en el sillón con las piernas sobre el regazo de su compañero, que gruñe incesantemente sobre lo aprovechada que ella es.

La idea le saca una sonrisa, que borra de su cara rápidamente al observar el área, asegurándose de que se encuentra en soledad. Cuando lo hace, baja la mochila, extrayendo de ella en el proceso un paquete de tizas, del cual extrae un par. Sus manos las maniobran casi tan bien como a su guadaña, doblando las muñecas allí donde necesita que las líneas se curveen, y si uno la viera de cerca, se preguntaría si la obra de arte es esa que plasma sobre el pavimento, o el movimiento de sus músculos al hacerlo: algo tan natural como el sinuoso movimiento de un río.

Muchas horas se queda allí, a veces simplemente yaciendo en el pavimento mientras sus manos trazan imágenes que los pies de otros han de borrar después, otras tantas agachada, con el sudor goteando de su frente sobre el suelo pintado de colores brillantes y dándole viveza a la polvorienta tiza. Hasta que termina, y pone el par de alas de ángel en una esquina del dibujo, la única pista de su identidad.

Se pone de pie para admirar su trabajo, y sonríe, realmente está satisfecha, así pues, toma su mochila y se dirige a casa, feliz de saber que ha hecho esto sin el conocimiento de su compañero que seguramente la llamaría-

—¿Maka? —le llama una voz detrás de ella, una voz horrorosamente familiar. Da media vuelta para encontrarse con un bronceado y desgarbado muchacho de blanco cabello y ojos de un apagado carmesí, mirándola no obstante con mal disimulado interés mientras le sonríe de una forma que no acaba de gustarle— Ya decía yo que uno no se pone gorros como ése para ir a darle clases a Tsugumi.

La rubia frente a él se sonroja, en parte indignada (¿Quién es él para dudar de ella? ¿Él que sabe de lo que uno usa para ir a donde sea?), en parte avergonzada de haber sido atrapada. Espera a que se acerque lo suficiente para defenderse.

—Estoy volviendo de allí, para que lo sepas—dice ella, alzando la barbilla en un intento de mantener su dignidad –y de paso, ocultar su vergonzoso sonrojo. Sabía que no debió haber venido.

—¿Tsugumi se mudó a la cancha de básquetbol? —inquiere con sarcasmo, el carmesí de sus ojos avivándose como sólo lo hacen cuando discute con ella, y Maka siente fuego arder en los propios, el verde olivo tornándose un oscuro verde bosque.

—¡Po-por supuesto que no, s-sólo tomé un atajo! —cruza los brazos frente a su pecho, buscando formas de alejar la conversación de sus andanzas— ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el departamento?

Soul hace una mueca, ya puede sentir el libro sobre su cabeza.

—Eh… 'Star me llamó y salimos por allí…—ofrece vagamente, rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y –oh, estás tan acabado, Soul Eater.

—¡Estaban pintando paredes otra vez! ¡Esas cosas son de vándalos! —regaña ella.

—Cuidado, Maka, no te vayas a ahogar con tu propia sangre. —replica el albino, riendo ante su confundido '¿eh?' — La próxima vez que te escapes por ahí a rayar los pisos de la cancha de básquetbol, asegúrate de que no dejaste ninguna evidencia, pequeña vándala. —dice simplemente, aventándole un rectángulo mientras se da la vuelta en la dirección en la que llegó.

Maka lo atrapa, ahogando un gritito cuando lo ve: es su caja de tizas.

—¿A-a dónde crees que vas? —le grita. Él no responde, simplemente alza una mano en señal de despedida, y Maka no tiene valor para seguirlo: está demasiado avergonzada de haber sido descubierta, y teme la burla de su compañero porque sabe que eventualmente va a golpearlo, y golpear a quien censuras por hacer algo que tú mismo haces no es, en palabras de su siempre-irritante compañero, _cool_.

Muy a menudo, Soul se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que hay algo en Maka, algo que no podría decir exactamente qué es, pero es la razón de que toda su relación no se venga abajo en cuestión de segundos, y todos los días descubre un poco de ello.

Ahora bien, Soul Eater Evans no tiene Percepción del Alma. No tendría idea de cómo luce un alma si no fuera por Maka, quien una vez le describió la propia, y así nació el logo de su chaqueta de cuero color mostaza. Sin embargo, decide al ver el producto del vandalismo de su _meister_, no se necesita ninguna clase de poder para saber que la imagen en el piso de la cancha no son sino dos almas: una, de un brillante color naranja, sonriendo torcidamente mientras mira a otra, de vibrante azul cielo, con un par de extensiones a los lados que asemejan coletas, pero que él bien sabe son las alas de su alma que muy seguido los elevan por los cielos.

_Qué idiota es Maka_, piensa Soul al dirigirse a su motocicleta, habría podido darse cuenta de quién hizo eso aunque no la hubiera visto alejarse, pues al encontrarla en el callejón, sus brazos estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo de tiza.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Escribí otra cosa. Leíste otra cosa. ¿Qué piensas de la segunda cosa?


End file.
